E-11 Execution
Plot Eleven gets transported to the agents, and meets a new encounter. Characters *Eleven (Antagonist) *Emma *Jacques Bond *Shi Ba *Jimmy Lowe *Juan Baja Transcript (Eleven is in the deep woods eating flesh and organs) Eleven: (eating the organs) .... (Eleven continues eating, not noticing the spy bug above him/her) Spy Bug: (Floats above him/her and scans his/her head) Eleven: (still eating) ….. Spy Bug: (Investigates the flesh and organs, until Eleven suddenly notices the Spy Bug) (Eleven grabs the spy bug and crushes it with his hand) Eleven: ….. (After crushing the Spy Bug he suddenly gets transported) Eleven: ...!!..!! (Eleven looks surprised in the mysterious room) Eleven: ...!?.!? (A man walks up to him) Eleven: ....? (Eleven turns to the man) Eleven: …? Man: (Speaks in earpiece) Sir, is it dangerous, can it speak? Man in earpiece: Just approach it with no harm. (Man approaches Eleven and gets grabbed by him) Eleven: ...!!.!!! Man: (Speaks in earpiece) What now! Man in earpiece: Relax maybe it will… (The lights in the room turn off) (screaming and flesh cut sounds are heard) (The lights turn on an it shows the room full of blood and guts) Eleven: (covered in blood) ...… (Cuts to a black man in a mustache talking to a grey bald man) Black Man: You think he's part of it. Grey Man: Maybe, we'll have to see. (Cuts back to Eleven in the room) Eleven: ...…. Loudspeaker: BRING IN THE OTHER TEST SUBJECT!!! ((The secret agents are Jauque Bond, Juan Baha, Shi Ba and Jimmy Bowe)) Juan Baha: We just gonna keep giving it test subjects? Shi Ba: Only way to prove what it is. Jauque Bond: There may be a solution to this but, it's risky. Jimmy Bowe: What kinda of risk? (Eleven thrusts his fingers through the subjects eye sockets and rips his skulls, he then rips out the spine from the tailbone and uses ground shattering on the corpse until there is blood and flesh) (Cuts to Emma finishing her crack stem) Emma: (Stoned) Hey thanks for the free drugs, but don't you guys work for the government? (Emma is then thrown into a room with Eleven staring at her) Emma: Uh.. are you okay man. (Eleven continues to stare at her) Emma: Okay, you know now is not the best time, cause I'm gonna go hungry, and you don't wanna see me when I'm hungry. (Eleven walks around her, Emma grows angry) (Eleven transforms into Emma using his copy ability) Emma: (Eyes turn red and her voice is full on demonic) THAT'S IT!!! (Eleven and Emma begin to fight each other biting one another) (Eleven grabs Emma's leg and throws her to a wall) Emma: (Demonic Voice) IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!!! (Eleven is instantly in front of Emma and thrusts his hand into Emma's chest, groping her left boob) (Emma grabs Eleven's hand and throws him against the ceiling, as he falls back down, she knees him in the back) Emma: (Demonic Voice) TRYING TO BE CLASSY!? (Eleven grows out a spine in his back piercing through Emma's chest) (Emma grabs Eleven's face and claws him with blood marks all over his face, his spine grows back to normal) (Cuts to the agents) Shi Ba: Is this working? Jauque Bond: Hmmmmm…. I don't know. (Emma's corpse is thrown through a wall) Emma: (Coughing and back to normal) What the fuck, I gotta get outta here. (Emma runs through a hallway with Eleven chasing her, a guard approaches her) Guard: Excuse me ma'am where are you going? (Eleven teleports to Emma and thrusts throughs her chest, ripping out her heart and eating it like a cannibal) (Right when Emma's heart is eaten, the guard is sliced in half, as it then cuts to the agents hiding in a room) Juan Baha: We're done, it was an honor serving you men. Shi Ba: You too. (Eleven opens the door) Eleven: (eyes glows red) ….. (Eleven grabs Shi Ba and rips his entire head open revealing only his skull and crushing it) (Jauque Bond shoots Eleven with his pistol, but has his arm sliced off and his spine suddenly gets ripped open) (Juan Baha tries to run, but gets his leg pulled and is dragged back in and had his face ripped open and brain splatter everywhere) (Jimmy Bowe gets his chest ripped open and his heart is grabbed and eaten alive, then his body is ripped apart) (Eleven opens his mouth revealing sharp teeth and spews out a desert eagle and machete) Eleven: How about you bring out more guards. (Four groups of guards arrive) Eleven: With a LOT of weapons. (All the guards have laser rocket launchers and high power machine guns) (Eleven and the guards battle) (Eleven shoots the guards with his desert eagles and deflects the bullets back at them with his machete, he then slices them in half and stabs them repeatedly after) Eleven: ...!!..!! (Eleven spews out a custom G36C assault rifle attached with an AGOG scope and grenade launcher and then shoots the guards, he shoots the grenade in the head at the guard in front of him and sends it to the rest of the guards, exploding leaving blood splatter) Eleven: ...!!..!! (Eleven hides in a safe spot and spews out a L115A3 sniper rifle and shoots headshot's at the guards above him) Eleven: ..... (Eleven jumps out of his hiding spot and spews out MP7's and shoots the guards ambushed him) Eleven: Yipiee Ki Yay motherfucker! (Emma appears behind Eleven surprising him) Eleven: How! No matter! (Emma dodges his right attack as she jumps high up through the ceiling, and disappears) (Eleven grows angry, but cools down and teleports back into the woods to find an animal) (Cuts to Emma in Ball Busters) Emma: And that's how I ended up getting free crack, just participating as a test subject, what do you think? (The room is shown empty as puke is flooded on the floor, implying that everyone puked from disgust) Emma: Man, I wonder if I'll ever meet that dude ever again, ah whatever. The End Category:Episodes